Duérmete mi pequeño heartless
by Sae-Yagami
Summary: Cuando estas demasiado aburrido en verano, la idea de cuidar a una criatura peligrosa para todos a lado de tu amor platónico no parece tan mala idea...¿O si? Pareja: RoxasxSora/SoraxRoxas. OoC, Au. Basado en el capitulo de Bob Esponja: "Duérmete mi molusco". Theer-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Square enix, yo solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento. Así mismo el fanfic está basado (o es una parodia) del capítulo de Bob Esponja llamado "Duérmete mi molusco" así que la historia no es 100% mía.**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi (relación chicoxchico) si no te gustas puedes usar las flechitas de arriba para regresar. Universo Alterno (bueno no tanto), personajes algo OoC e intento de humor.**

 **Pareja: Roxas x Sora / Sora x Roxas.**

 **Sin mas que decir comenzamos n.n**

* * *

 **Duérmete** **mi pequeño heartless**

 **Parte 1**

El verano en Twilight Town era muy aburrido, más si eres un adolescente puberto que no tiene nada que hacer. Sin embargo una criatura puede cambiar todo en pocos días, así como le sucedió a estos chicos.

En la sala de la casa Strife, se encontraba Roxas, un chico de cabello rubio alborotado, piel blanquecina y hermosos ojos azules. El pobre se encontraba aburrido no encontraba algo entretenido que hacer, para colmo sus padres no estaban y el desgraciado de su hermano mayor se fue de viaje con su novia dejándolo a cargo de su hermana pequeña, lo que significaba que no podía salir libremente con sus amigos.

-Maldito Cloud- maldijo en voz baja. Lo único que deseaba quitarse este aburrimiento. Ojala que le llegara algo para entretenerse, algo, cualquier cosa.

Justo en ese momento sonó una campanita, Roxas se levantó para ver por la ventana. Al fin algo con que entretenerse. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para ver como Tidus dejaba el periódico en su buzón.

-Ah, hola Roxas ¿Qué tal?

-Aburrido- dijo agachando la cabeza- ¿Es el periódico de hoy?

-Claro, Dah, crees que estaría repartiendo el periódico de ayer, o de hace dos días.

-Lo siento, bueno… ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Tidus lo miro con cara de "hablas enserio", a lo que Roxas soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Oh si, el periódico.

-Si bueno, no soy afortunado como tú, mis padres me dijeron que si no trabaja no me darían dinero para comprar una nueva espada de madera.

-Ah sí, que Seifer te rompió tu espada.

-Maldito- Tidus apretó sus puños- Pero ya me las pagara, algún día. Bueno Roxas, hay periódicos que entregar- Tidus se acomodó en su bicicleta- Nos vemos.

Roxas vio como el chico se perdía en la esquina, ahí iba su salida del aburrimiento, desvió la mirada hacia su periódico, lo tomo para ver la liga que sostenía al papel. Con cuidado la saco comenzando a jugar con ella. ¡Genial! Era divertido.

-¡Naminé, llego el periódico!

Se escucharon los pasos rápidos y una chica rubia de ojos azules, apareció a lado de Roxas dejando una nube de polvo atrás de ella.

-Puedes quedarte con esto- dijo Roxas extendiéndole el periódico a Naminé sin despegar la vista de la liga que estaba entre sus dedos- Yo me quedo con la sección de entretenimiento.

Y con eso comenzó a caminar por la acera mirando con atención la liga que tenía entre las manos.

-Ahora soy un chico feliz- murmuro para sí mismo.

Naminé solo suspiro

-Hombres- susurro mientras miraba como su hermano estaba perdido mirando la liga- Bueno hora de leer para enriquecer mi cerebrito- soltó una risita- Oh para ver mi horóscopo de esta semana.

Con eso la chica se metió a su casa. Mientras tanto Roxas seguía caminando sin rumbo mirando su liga. Hasta que, sintió un pequeño golpe.

-Oh, veo que recibiste el periódico.

Al subir la mirada, vio a un chico de cabello castaño, piel tostada y brillantes ojos azules. Era Sora, su vecino y amor platónico desde que tenía once años. Le agradaba mucho, era un buen chico, algo escandaloso y debes en cuando mal perdedor en los videojuegos. En general era todo lo contrario a él…y eso le gustaba. Noto que también tenía una liga entre sus dedos.

-Oh, hola Sora.

Las dos ligas se rompieron cuando sus dueños las jalaron de más. Ambos suspiraron, subieron sus miradas para toparse con la contraria. Se quedaron así un buen rato sin saber que decir. Roxas por que no se le ocurría nada y Sora, por pensar en su pobre liga que yacía en el piso toda rota.

Sora se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien…- Roxas rompió con el incómodo silencio (solo en su caso)- Es hora de irme.

-Sip, hasta luego- Sora le sonrió haciendo un ademan con la mano en forma de despedida.

Ambos dieron la vuelta para caminar hacia sus respectivas casas. Roxas se regañaba mentalmente por no saber que decirle al castaño, al menos hubiera estado más tiempo con él y así quitarse su aburrimiento. Mientras que Sora no se quería quedar solo, ya que su hermana mayor no estaba.

De pronto ambos escucharon un pequeño sonido a sus espaldas algo como un "Kyuu" y con la esperanza de que fuera el otro se giraron rápido y regresaron al mismo lugar donde se toparon.

-¿Dijiste algo?- ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo no dije nada- dijo Sora señalándose a sí mismo.

-Yo tampoco te dije nada- contesto Roxas algo extrañado, él había jurado que escucho algo en esta dirección.

-Bueno entonces, nos vemos- dijo Sora mientras levantaba la mano y comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa.

-Si- murmuro Roxas dando media vuelta para ir también a su casa.

El mismo sonido se escuchó, ambos se detuvieron de repente. Si Sora quería hacerle una broma no estaba de humor para tolerarlo ya tenía bastante con su aburrimiento, mejor que le dijera de frente lo que sea que quería ese bobo.

Sora pensaba que era una manera extraña de que Roxas llamara su atención, él ya estaba consciente de los sentimientos de su amigo y vecino, no era que le molestaran esos sentimientos, a decir verdad a él también le atraía Roxas, pero el rubio tenía que declararse primero y era mejor decirlo de frente (con palabras, que hacer ese estúpido sonido para llamar su atención).

Ambos se giraron y regresaron al lugar.

-Muy bien deja de burlarte de mí, sé que dijiste algo- Roxas ya estaba molesto.

-Oh, creo que eres tú el que se está burlando de mi- contesto Sora igualmente molesto.

Sin embargo algo se comenzó a mover entre la pequeña hierba que crecía a lado de un poste de luz, ambos pusieron más atención.

-¿Eso es lo que se burla de nosotros?- murmuro Sora mientras removía la hierba para ver a un heartless muy pequeño.

-Es un heartless, parece que acaba de nacer- dijo Roxas.

Pasaron unos segundo mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¡Yo me ocupare de él!- de la nada Sora hizo aparecer la Keyblade.

-¡No espera Sora!- Roxas tomo rápido al pequeño abrazándolo protectoramente- Aun es pequeño, creo que todavía no puede hacer daño ni protegerse a sí mismo.

Sora lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué le pasa, es estúpido?- se puso a lado del rubio para verlo de cerca.

Roxas suspiro.

-No Sora, aun es un bebé está solo y no hay nadie que se encargue de él

Ambos se quedaron callados hasta que a Sora se le ocurrió algo.

-No podemos dejar al pobre aquí ¿Verdad?

Roxas miro sorprendido a Sora, ya se imaginaba que estaba pensando pero… ¿Era buena idea cuidar a un heartless recién nacido? Bajo la mirada para ver al pequeño. En cierta forma era tierno, volvió a mirar a Sora y sintió como una gota de sudor baja por su nuca al ver la cara de borrego a medio morir de su amigo/amor secreto, tal vez no sea tan mala idea, al menos así se quitaría el aburrimiento que tenía desde que Cloud se fue.

-Tienes razón.

La cara de Sora se ilumino.

-¡Llevémoslo a tu casa!- Sora sonrió con ganas.

-Espera… ¿Por qué a la mía?

-Es que en la mía no hay nadie, mi hermana se fue con su novio de vacaciones.

Aerith prefirió a un chico extraño antes que a él su hermanito pequeño, Sora lloraba internamente.

-¿No me digas que fue a Destiny Islands?

-Hmm…sip

Roxas no podía créelo, su hermano mayor estaba saliendo con la hermana de Sora y él ni en cuenta, maldito, Cloud ya tenía cierta ventaja con la hermana de Sora y él aun no podía declararse. Quién lo diría los Gainsborough atraen a los Strife.

-Mi hermano también fue ahí… "con su novia"- recalco el: "con su novia" para que Sora entendiera.

-Ah, tal vez los dos se encuentren ahí, que lastima a Aerith le gustaba mucho tu hermano.

-¿No entiendes Sora?- Roxas suspiro al ver la cara sonriente de su vecino- Ellos se fueron "juntos" y el desgraciado me dejo a cargo de Naminé.

-Oh, bueno si Aerith me abandono por Cloud, está bien…me agrada tu hermano.

-Bien como sea, entonces llevemos a este pequeño a mi casa- dijo Roxas comenzando a caminar.

-¡Yup¡

…

Ambos estaban en la sala de la residencia Strife, el pequeño heartless estaba sentado en el sofá.

-¿Crees que necesite una caja?- pregunto Sora.

-No, yo creo que así está bien.

El pequeñín los miraba con sus grandes ojos amarillos.

-A ver déjame verlo- Sora se acercó al bebe para picarle su pancita, el pequeño heartless comenzó a hacer un sonidito como de una risita- Oye es muy lindo- un pequeño gruñido se escuchó- Oh es tu estomago pequeño, creo que alguien tiene hambre.

Roxas tomo al bebe.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Tienes hambre?- el pequeñín hizo su característico chillido para afirmar lo que Roxas preguntaba.- Bueno tengo algo para ti- el rubio salió corriendo directo a la cocina saludando a Naminé (la cual se sorprendió por la actitud de su hermano) y regresando en un tiempo record a la sala- ¿Quieres comer un helado de sal marina?

El bebé hizo un sonido de desagrado.

-¡Roxas Strife, estás loco! esa no es una comida adecuada para un bebé.

Roxas bajo la mirada.

-Sí, tienes razón…bueno que tal un helado de sal marina en miniatura- el pequeñín volvió a hacer el sonido de desagrado- Oh, qué raro, nadie rechaza de estos helado- el rubio se comió el mini helado con gusto.

-¿Qué tal una dona?

Un gruñido por parte del bebe.

-¿Papas fritas?

Otro gruñido.

-hmmm- Sora masticaba la dona- ¿Una dona?

-Ya no me queda nada- dijo Roxas rendido.

-¿Qué tal esto?- la voz de Naminé interrumpió en la sala.

-¡Naminé!- dijo el rubio sorprendido- ¿Desde cuándo…

-Cuando vi que entraste rápido por la cocina, me dio curiosidad y pues vine a ver…hola Sora- sonrió la rubia.

-Hola, ¿Traes algo más para el pequeño?

-Solo queda esto- dijo la chica mientras sacaba un plato lleno de fruta.

-¡Hola! Mis pequeñas criaturas- salió del plato un grillo con sombrero y traje que todos conocían muy bien por sus sermones, así que los tres pusieron cara de aburrimiento- ¿Alguien necesita limpiar su conciencia?

El pequeño heartless comenzó a hacer soniditos alegres.

-¡Claro! A los heartless les gustan los corazones, más si son puros.

-¡¿Qué?!- el grillo se sorprendió y comenzó a removerse mientras Sora lo tomaba para llevárselo al bebe- Comer corazones de grillos produce gases.

-No te preocupes, no arriesgamos- dijo Sora sonriente mientras lo soltaba y el bebé heartless abrió su enorme boca con colmillos para saborear su comida. Dejando a los tres chicos en shock por tal boca.

-No creí que los heartless tenían esos colmillos- dijo Sora sorprendido.

-Yo creí que no tenían boca- dijo Naminé.

-Bueno al menos se portara bien, durante…

Roxas fue interrumpido por un chillido molesto, era el llanto del heartless.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Sora preocupado.

-No lo sé- dijo Roxas igualmente preocupado.

Todos miraban al bebe llorar.

-No lo sé- Roxas no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué hacían sus padres cuando Naminé lloraba?

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!- Sora corría de un lado a otro.

-¡Rápido has algo Roxas!- le grito Naminé harta del sonido.

El bebé lloraba cada vez más fuerte, lo único que quedaba hacer a Roxas era…

Sora se detuvo al escuchar los balbuceos de Roxas mientras le hacía caras graciosas al pequeño heartless. Naminé tenía ganas de reír al igual que castaño. Después de un rato el pequeño no paraba de llorar y el rubio se desesperaba (además su amor platónico y su hermana se estaban riendo de él).

-Mira las muecas, ¡Míralas!

-Espera, creo que se cuál es el problema.- Sora tomo al bebé heartless y lo observo un buen rato, mientras los hermanos Strifes lo miraban extrañados- Si es eso, claro…esperen un segundo.

Sora salió de la casa rápidamente y volvió en menos de 5 minutos.

-Aquí esta, quedo como nuevo- el castaño mostro al bebé heartless con un pañal.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Roxas tomo al bebé en brazos.

-¿Cómo crees tú?- Sora saco de la nada una muñeca con un pañal- Llevo cambiándole los pañales a las muñecas de Aerith por casi un año.

Los rubios estaban sorprendidos y con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Por lo menos si tienen hijos, ya sabes quién les cambiara el pañal- murmuro Naminé.

-¡Cállate Naminé!- Roxas se sonrojo- Bueno, me alegra que estés aquí Sora.

-Sep, menos mal que somos dos- sonrió el castaño.

-Y yo que- murmuro la rubia- Saben, ese heartless no tiene padres, deberían criarlo ustedes.

-¿¡Nosotros!?- el rubio se sonrojo levemente.

-Si tienes razón Naminé, al menos hasta que pueda valerse por sí mismo.

-Pero es un heartless…

-¡Así es!- Naminé interrumpió a su hermano,

-Oh, oh, yo quiero ser la mamá- dijo Sora alegremente.

-No creo que puedas ser la mamá Sora- dijo Naminé mirándolo poco convencida- No eres muy responsable que digamos.

Roxas simplemente estaba mirando, algo sonrojado por la idea de ser una pareja de padres con su amor platónico.

-Tienes razón- murmuro Sora- Si fuera su madre, sería un poco peligroso- el cabello de Sora se comenzaba a quemar (ni idea de cuando se prendió el cabello). Naminé le tiro un cubo de agua enzima- ¡Quiero ser el papá!

-¡Y yo la hermana mayor!

Lo único que pensó Roxas en ese momento fue, que eso de ser padres de un heartless, seria problemático.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola! n.n)/**

 **Bueno, esto salió por que yo quería escribir sobre estos dos, pero no tenía idea de que escribir. Así que un día mientras desayunaba pasaron este capítulo en la televisión y aparte de reírme (pensar que habría yaoi en una caricatura así y que no me daba cuenta) se me prendió el foquito.**

 **Así que hice esta versión con Kindom Hearts y mi OTP favorita.**

 **Espero que les guste. No recuerdo algunas cosas ya hace más de tres años que mi Play murió u.u. así que no me maten si estoy mal en algo (como el chillido de heartless, según yo no hacen sonido alguno pero tenía que ponerlo tierno y algo para que llamara la atención de los chicos, así como el pio pio de junior en el original)**

 **Ojala les guste n.n**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Y por ahora…**

 **Sayonara n.n)7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Square enix, yo solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento. Así mismo el fanfic está basado (o es una parodia) del capítulo de Bob Esponja llamado "Duérmete mi molusco" así que la historia no es 100% mía.**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi (relación chicoxchico) si no te gustas puedes usar las flechitas de arriba para regresar. AU, OoC, intento de humor.**

 **Pareja: Roxas x Sora / Sora x Roxas.**

 **Sin mas que decir comenzamos n.n**

* * *

 **Duérmete mi pequeño heartless parte 2.**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que habían adoptado al pequeño heartless al que Sora decidió llamar: Sora Junior. Sonaba extremadamente ridículo pero la idea de adoptar al bebé fue de él así que no podía negarle el ponerle nombre al pequeño.

Lo único que le había costado en estos días es el dormir junto a Sora, pues el castaño había dicho que no debía estar lejos de su pequeño, además de que le daba un poco de miedo estar solo en su casa. Así que aceptó la invitación de Naminé saliendo rápidamente de la casa de los Strife y regresando con una gran mochila.

Lo de dormir juntos fue idea de la pequeña rubia.

 _-Los padres deben dormir juntos, así que no hay problema que duerman aquí- los dos estaban dentro del cuarto de los padres Strife._

 _-Pe…pero…_

 _-Tranquilo hermano, aquí está tu bebé- Naminé saco una pequeña cuna, la cual debía ser de sus muchas muñecas- Cuídense, cúbranse bien y nos vemos mañana._

 _La rubia cerró la puerta rápidamente. Roxas había jurado que su hermana puso el seguro pues se escuchó un pequeño "clic"._

 _-Bueno, yo tomare un baño antes de dormir- dijo el castaño._

 _Cuando Roxas se giró, Sora ya estaba en ropa interior, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en el rubio._

 _-¡Sora, ve al baño y no dejes tu ropa sucia aquí!_

 _-Ya voy, no me grites._

 _Después de que ambos estuvieron bañados y limpios, se metieron a la cama no sin antes darle las buenas noches a Junior._

 _-No te preocupes Rox, yo no me muevo mucho cuando duermo._

 _-Eso no es lo que me preocupa- murmuro Roxas dándole la espalda al castaño. Tal vez su cuerpo puberto/adolecente reaccionara por la cercanía de su amor platónico y provocara accidentes vergonzosos. Sin embargo el rubio se regañó a si mismo por pensar esas cosas y decidió dormir- Buenas noches Sora._

 _No hubo respuesta alguna, cuando se giró para ver qué pasaba, encontró a Sora durmiendo plácidamente aun si meterse a las cobijas._

 _-Sí que eres descuidado- Roxas sonrió levemente mientras cubría a Sora. Tal vez esto no iba a ser tan malo._

(…)

 _Oh eso creyó. ¡¿Cómo había terminado así?! El castaño lo tenía abrazado como muñeco de peluche, eso no es tan malo. Claro, ignorando el pequeño detalle de que sus manos estaban bajo la playera de Roxas._

 _-Esto es malo- dijo Roxas sonrojado tratando de tranquilizarse._

Los últimos días había podido dormir bien. Pues para que Sora no lo manoseara mientras dormía, le había propuesto dormir abrazados, a lo que el castaño no lo tomo a mal.

 _-¡Esta bien!_

 _-¿Seguro?- Roxas es sorprendido, mas había tardado en decirle al castaño su idea, que él en aceptar._

 _-Sí, digo…- un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del castaño- Somos los padres es lo que debemos hacer- sonrió alegremente._

 _Roxas le regreso la sonrisa mientras estiraba los brazos hacia donde estaba acostado Sora. El castaño se acercó rodeando el pecho de Roxas con sus brazos, sintió un poco de nervios cuando el rubio le rodeo por la cintura._

 _-Buenas noches Sora._

 _-Buenas noches Rox._

Al menos ese problema ya estaba resuelto…bueno no del todo, ya que en la mañana, las manos de Sora aparecían en lugares incomodos de su persona. Otro problema era la vergüenza que sufría Roxas al salir a pasear con Sora y el bebé a pasear, pues que algunos de sus amigos y la gente del pueblo lo viera con una carreola rosa no era muy bonito que digamos, en cambio a Sora le daba igual, él estaba feliz a lado de su vecino/amigo…o algo más. Fuera de eso, todo lo demás había sido divertido, le habían enseñado a Junior el comer comida normal y no corazones, bueno les había costado pues Naminé había tenido que sacrificar varios grillos mas

Lo único que les preocupaba a ambos era toparse con Squall Leonheart más conocido como Leon. Pues tenía algo contra los heartless, bueno eran criaturas peligrosas y ponían en riesgo a todas las personas al quitarles sus corazones…pero vamos, Junior no era un peligro, y no lastimaría a nadie. Solo sería explicárselo a Leon. Pero, nunca se lo toparían…nunca.

(…)

-Es muy lindo cuando duerme- dijo Naminé. Los tres observaban como el bebé heartless dormía plácidamente en su cuna soltando pequeños y tiernos ronquidos.

-Si- dijo Sora. Roxas soltó un "shhh" para dejar al bebe dormir, los tres caminaron de puntitas hasta la puerta del cuarto.

-Buenas noches, chicos- susurro Naminé antes de salir del cuarto.

-Buenas noches- dijeron los dos.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama.

-Sabes Roxas…

-Sí, Sora- dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba al castaño para poder dormir.

-Nunca creí que esto de ser padre fuera tan divertido- Sora levanto su mirada para toparse con los ojos azules del rubio.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Roxas mientras le sonreía.

-Buenas noches, Rox- el castaño se acomodó mejor en los brazos del rubio.

-Buenas noches, Sora.

(…)

Sora despertó con los rayos del sol. Busco con la mano a la persona que debía estar a su lado sin embargo el lugar estaba vacío, abrió los ojos para buscar mejor a su amigo, no había nadie.

-¡Sora, el desayuno está listo!

El grito por parte del rubio lo alegro, bueno al menos ya sabía dónde estaba.

El castaño entro a la cocina, viendo un delicioso desayuno en la mesa.

-Hermano se ve delicioso- dijo Naminé apareciendo detrás de Sora.

-Genial, esto de ser padre me da mucha hambre.

Los dos chicos se sentaron a comer como locos el delicioso desayuno.

-Hola Sora Junior- dijo el castaño acercándose a la silla alta donde estaba el bebé- ¿Cómo estas hoy?- sin embargo un desagradable olor llego a las fosas nasales del chico haciendo cara de asco- Roxas.

-¿Si Sora?

-El niño huele mal- el castaño comenzó a acomodarse la corbata que tenía puesta (que era de su uniforme).

-Podrías ocuparte de él, estoy ocupado- Roxas aún estaba preparado un huevo frito para él, ya que aún no desayunaba.

El bebé comenzó a llorar.

-Me gustaría pero tengo que irme- dijo Sora mientras salía de la cocina.

-¿Irte?- el rubio estaba confundido- ¿A dónde?

-Voy a trabajar soy el papá, ¿Recuerdas?- Roxas se sorprendió un poco mientras el castaño se ponía un sombrero viejo (que había sacado del armario de su padre)

-¿Quieres decir que me ocupare del bebé yo solo?

-Tienes a Naminé…Oh si- Sora regreso rápidamente para poner sus labios sobre los de Roxas, dándole un pequeño y rápido beso- Y por favor no dejen de ser adorables.

Con eso el castaño salió dando un portazo. El rubio se tocó los labios sonrojándose levemente.

-Bu…bueno, tal vez él también consiguió un trabajo de verano. Naminé puedes cambiar el pañal de…

Cuando se dio cuenta, su hermana no estaba en su lugar, en vez de ella estaba una nota.

"Me fui a ver a Kairi

Con cariño

Naminé

PD: Sé que queman los huevos fritos"

-¡Maldición!

Este dia iba a ser largo para el pobre de Roxas.

(…)

Sora llego pasada las siete de la tarde, se veía agotado. Dejo su sobrero y la mochila que llevaba tirados en la entrada. Roxas estaba ahí esperándolo tratando de calmar el llanto de Junior.

-Que bien, ya llegaste…ahora me puedes ayudar con el bebé- el rubio también se veía agotado.

-Lo siento Rox, pero estoy agotado de tanto trabajar- el castaño lo paso de largo.

-¿Qué?

El castaño entro en la sala y se dejo caer en el sillón prendiendo la tele con el control remoto y comenzando a reír con las caricaturas que pasaban.

-¡Esto es muy gracioso!

-Sora- Roxas entro en la sala- ¿Qué paso con mi descanzo?

-Ah si, tu descanzo- murmuro el castaño mientras se giraba para verlo- Mañana, lo prometo.

-Oh de acuerdo, mañana- el rubio sonrio levemente.

…Mañana…

El castaño suspiro rendido mientras dejaba sus cosas tiradas en la entrada.

-Otro dia difícil.

Roxas se veía aun mas agotado que ayer y el bebé seguía llorando en sus brazos.

-Oh Sora, me alegra tanto que estes en casa después de trabajar todo el dia. Sabes me muero por descanzar.

-El trabajo fue pesado, necesito mi sillón- Sora paso de largo hacia la sala, sentandoce en el sillón y prendiendo la tele.

-Sora- dijo Roxas quejándose un poco- lo que yo necesito…

El castaño se giro para verlo.

-Mañana sin falta.

…Mañana sin falta…

Roxas se veía mas agotado.

-Sora- arrastro el nombre de su amigo.

-Algun dia lo tendras- dijo el castaño mientras lo pasaba de largo.

…Algun dia…

-¿Uhh?- Roxas apenas y se podía mantener de pie mientras arrubaba a Junior.

-Uhhh- Y Sora lo pasó de largo como siempre.

…Uhh…

-Sora Gainsborough, tenemos que hablar- Roxas se puso frente a Sora, obstruyendo su vista hacia la pantalla.

-Espera Roxas, aun no empieza mi programa favorito- el castaño buscaba la manera de ver la televisión.

-¡No puedo esperar un minuto más!- el rubio le quito el control remoto y apago la televisión.

-¡Oye!

-¡No has dedicado nada de tiempo a Junior!- Roxas hacerco la cuna del bebé para que Sora lo viera- ¡Yo hago todo el trabajo aquí!

El castaño se undio mas en el sofá.

-¡Tienes a Naminé!- le respondió molesto.

-¡La tonta de mi hermana no se ha aparecido desde esa vez que dijo que iria con Kairi!

Mientras tanto.

-¿Estas segura que tu hermano te dejo quedar todo este tiempo conmigo?- le pregunto la peli-roja a una rubia que comia gomitas mientras miraba la televisión.

-Sep

-Oh, es que hace rato llamo molesto y dijo que regresaras ahora mismo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Naminé se quejó e inflo sus mejillas.

Regresando a la casa Strife.

-Hicimos un compromiso y no estas cumpliendo tu parte. Yo hago todo: Hago el desayuno y todas las comidas, hago la cama, lavo la ropa, arrullo a Junior, le cambio el pañal, le doy de comer…¡Tú nunca haces nada!- el rubio estaba a punto de explotar.

-Le cambie el pañal- murmuro enojado Sora, mientras inflaba las mejillas y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sí, una vez.

-Es de este tamaño- Sora mostro con sus manos el tamaño del bebé- ¿Cuántos pañales crees que puede necesitar?

-Mira- Roxas le mostro una bolsa pequeña llenas de pañales sucios.

-Eso no es tanto- Sora desvió la mirada molesto.

-¿Y?- el rubio saco una bolsa mas grande.

-¿Y bien?- Sora comenzaba a sorprenderse.

-¿Y?- saco otras tres bolsas. Luego tomo al castaño de la mano para llevarlo al patio tracero donde había muchas mas- Hmmm- siguio caminando hasta donde un camión de basura cargaba cientos de bolsas con pañales sucios- ¡Hmmm!

Sora estaba sorprendido, se había quedado sin habla.

-¡Hey, Sora!- Un peli-rojo de ojos verdes se asomó por la ventana del camión de basura- Su bebé si caga, literalmente hablando, lo memorizas.

-Hola Axel, suerte con el trabajo de verano- saludo el rubio aun molesto.

-¿Suerte? Con esta carga me pagaran el doble- Axel solto una risota.

-Si como sea- Roxas se giro hacia Sora que todavía seguía en shock- ¿Y bien?- se cruzo de brazos.

-Lo siento, no lo sabia- Sora comenso a llorar como bebé- ¡Pero que clase de padre soy!

El rubio se sorprendio y se sintió un poco mal por hacer llorar al castaño

-Te recompenzare por esto- Sora le tomo las manos- lo prometo.

Roxas sonrió levemente, al fin descansaría un poco.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola! n.n)/**

 **Qué bueno que les gusto, así que aquí está la segunda parte ojala les guste.**

 **Creo que debí poner que este fic es un three-shot, así que el capítulo que sigue será el último y tal vez suba un pequeño, pero pequeñito epilogo.**

 **Muchas gracias por los Reviews.**

S. Hisaki Raiden: **Gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo sea igual de impecable que el otro, al menos ya estoy mejorando en mi manera de escribir n_nUu. Si! Choca los cinco, yo amo, amo, amo, amo hasta morir a estos dos juntos, es mi pareja favorita desde que jugué KH, son muy lindos, espero que te guste este capítulo y muchas gracias, me animo mucho tu comentario.**

Sorita Uchiha: **Gracias por tu review, jajajaja la verdad es un intento de humor que bueno que si da un poco de risa XD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Y por ahora…**

 **Sayonara n.n)7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Square enix, yo solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento. Así mismo el fanfic está basado (o es una parodia) del capítulo de Bob Esponja llamado "Duérmete mi molusco" así que la historia no es 100% mía.**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi (relación chicoxchico) si no te gustas puedes usar las flechitas de arriba para regresar. AU, OoC, intento de humor.**

 **Pareja: Roxas x Sora / Sora x Roxas.**

 **Sin mas que decir comenzamos n.n**

* * *

 **Duérmete mi pequeño heartless.**

 **Parte final.**

-Últimamente Roxas y Sora actúan extraño- murmuro Leon.

-¿A qué te refieres?

En un jardín estaban Leon y la pequeña Yuffie, la chica jugaba arriba de la rama de un gran manzano.

-Me evitan, es como si escondieran algo.

-Tal vez te estas volviendo paranoico Leon, a mí los dos me parecen muy nerviosos desde que los conozco…más Roxas.

-Aun así iré a ver.

-Creo que exageras- dijo Yuffie mientras se colgaba de la rama.

-Creo que te caerás.

De un momento a otro el chillido de Yuffie y un golpe se escucharon. La rama se había roto.

(…)

A la mañana siguiente los dos estaban parados frente a la puerta de la casa Strife.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Roxas, aun un poco serio- ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?

El castaño se cruzo de brazos cerrando los ojos, lo que le daba un aire de seriedad.

-No perderé tiempo por ahí, a partir de hoy seré super papá- abrió los ojos- trabajare la hora de descanso para poder salir temprano, asegúrate de guardar un gran pañal sucio para que yo lo cambie- Sora sonrió y Roxas le paso la mochila que siempre llevaba- Así podrás tomarte la noche libre, Rox.

-Bien, así que nos vemos a las seis en punto.

-Yep- el castaño le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio- Seis en punto.

-Seis en punto- "las muestras de afecto que debían darse los padres" por parte de Sora ya eran bastante común entre ellos por eso el rubio ya no decía nada, aunque le provocaban pequeños sonrojos.

-Seis en punto- dijo alegremente Sora mientras salía del jardín de la casa.

-¡Seis en punto!

-¡Seis en punto!- todavía se escucho el grito de Sora

 _…Doce en punto, media noche…_

El castaño entro riéndose a la casa, tenia un sombrero de cono como esos que dan en los cumpleaños de los niños.

-Riku si sabe hacer fiestas divertidas.

Prendió la luz para ver mejor donde pisaba, no quería despertar a nadie con una caída boba por no ver, sin embargo sus ojos se toparon con una mirada azulina molesta. Lo dos rubios estaban parados ahí uno mas molesto que él otro (pues Naminé estaba mas dormida que despierta, sin embargo tenia que apoyar a su hermano).

-Oh, ¡Hola Rox, Nami!- su mirada viajo al bultito que dormía en brazos de Roxas- ¡Hola Sora Junior!- la molesta mirada del rubio era insoportable, ¿Qué había hecho mal?-¿Qué?- lo miro curioso- ¡¿Qué?!- era molesto tener esa mirada sobre él.

-Oh nada- Roxas rodó los ojos, desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuera a su molesta pareja (solo por el bebé heartless, claro)

Sora suspiro de alivio.

-Que bien creí que estabas molesto conmigo- se quito el gorrito y se lo puso a Roxas dándole un leve beso en los labios.

El rubio se quito el gorrito y lo tiro aun lado.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste esta mañana?

-Sobre las variedades de Keyblade ¿No?

El rubio soltó un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse.

-No.

-Espera, espera déjame adivinar- Sora se puso un dedo en el mentón, sin embargo lo quito rápidamente- Me rindo.

-La frase: Podrás tomarte la noche libre Rox- el rubio hizo una imitación bastante tonta de la voz de Sora, algo que al castaño no le causo gracia.

-No necesito esto- Sora bufo molesto y salio de la casa.

-¡¿Qué?!- Roxas le dejo el bebé a Naminé quien reacciono justo a tiempo para no dejarlo caer- ¡A donde crees que vas, Sora!- el rubio salio detrás del castaño.

-¡Regreso al trabajo!- Sora se metió a su casa.

-¡El trabajo!- Roxas gruño molesto- Cuida a Junior, Naminé ahora vuelvo.

-Roxas, no, espera.

Lo único que se escucho fue un fuerte portazo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Naminé preocupada por Sora, cuando su hermano se molestaba se ponía muy violento.

(…)

Roxas entro a la casa Gainsborough, se dirigió a la sala donde se escuchaba ruido para toparse al castaño sentado en el sofá jugando videojuegos, y no solo eso pues en el piso había basura de comida chatarra y dulces. La risa de Sora lo saco de su shock de sorpresa.

-Ultimo nivel- murmuro Sora.

Roxas se cruzo de brazos poniéndose a lado de su pareja (solo por Junior claro), tratando de calmarse para no golpearlo.

-¿Con que este es tú trabajo?

-Sabes- dijo Sora poniéndole pausa al juego para prestarle atención al rubio- No es tan facil como parece. A veces no me salen los combos, otras el nivel es muy dificil, y aveces Riku no quiere traerme frituras de la tienda donde trabaja.

-Oh, pobre, pobre de mi Sora- dijo el rubio apretando los puños controlándose muy bien- Por cierto, olvidaste- saco la mochila que Sora cargaba siempre que iba a su "trabajo"- Tu mochila- la abrió para dejar ver el montón de comida chatarra que esta tenia. Arrojándosela en la cara al castaño.

-Oh- el castaño entrecerró los ojos molestos- Entonces es así como me agradeces por hacer horas extras.

Y ahí iba toda la paciencia de Roxas.

-¡Horas extras!

Se fue contra el castaño comenzando a forcejear y a discutir. Hubieran seguido así si no fuera por el característico sonido que hacia el heartless bebé.

-Ahí esta ese estúpido ruido otra vez- dijo Sora molesto.

Un grito por parte de Naminé se escucho, lo siguiente que vieron fue a la rubia entrar por la puerta algo agitada.

-No es un estúpido ruido, me dormí un momento y Sora Junior se salio a la calle.

-Oh…- unos segundos en silencio- ¡Junior!- Roxas salió corriendo por la puerta, seguido de los otros dos.

-No hay problema, con que no lo vea Leon, todo estará bien- dijo Sora corriendo detrás de Roxas.

-No- Naminé señalo hacia enfrente, algo pálida- Ahora si hay problemas

En medio de la calle, el bebé estaba sentado mirando a una figura alta, con cabello castaño y ojos fríos.

-Ya veo, por que Roxas y Sora actuaban extraño- murmuro Leon- Pero me encargare de ti, pequeña escoria- dijo sacando su gran sable.

-¡Junior!- gritaron los tres, preocupados.

-¡No lo hagas, Leon espera!

-¡Deja a mi bebé!

-¡Aun es pequeño!

Gritaron los tres mientras corrían lo más que podían para defender al pequeño. Leon estaba a punto de cortarlo cuando una gran luz inundo el lugar, provocando que los chicos se tropezaran y cayeran encima de Roxas.

-¿Lo salvaron?- pregunto el rubio, quejándose un poco.

-No- murmuro Naminé.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Sora mientras se quitaba de encima de Roxas.

Un gran silencio.

-¡Somos malos padres!- gritaron los chicos mientras se ponían a llorar.

-¡Y yo, una mala hermana!- Naminé también comenzó a llorar.

Siguieron llorando, sentados en medio de la calle. Cuando un pequeño vórtice salio del suelo y de este surgió el bebé heartless, haciendo su pequeño sonido para llamar la atención de sus "padres". Roxas se dio cuenta de eso y dejo de llorar.

-¿Junior?- el bebé chillo feliz- Pero si estas bien.

Con eso, los otros chicos dejaron de llorar. El pequeño Junior abrazo a Roxas mientras se restregaba en su mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero, pequeño- dijo el rubio mientras sonreía.

Después fue con Naminé para despedirse de ella.

-Fuiste mi hermano menor preferido- Naminé abrazaba felizmente al bebé. Este se despidió y desapareció en el vórtice.

-Oye, te olvidas de mi- Sora se asomo por el vórtice que dejaba su "hijo". Sin embargo atrás de él apareció otro y Junior salió para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch- después el bebé lo abrazo de igual manera que Roxas- Ese es mi chico.

-¡Adios!- grito Naminé mientras se cerraba el vórtice.

-¡Adios, Sora Junior!- le siguió el castaño

-Creo que ya no nos necesita- dijo Roxas mientras se levantaba del piso.

-Esta es la parte mas dificil de ser padre- Sora ayudo a levantar a Naminé- …supongo.

-A pesar de todo lo que pasamos…valió la pena- Roxas miro a Sora, sonriéndole levemente.

-Si- el castaño le regreso la mirada.

La rubia se dio cuenta de eso, sonrió y comenzó a caminar levemente de regreso a su casa.

-Oye Rox- dijo Sora acercándose al rubio- Hay que tener otro.

El rubio se sorprendió sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Qué dices?

Sora se acerco lo suficiente para robarle un beso a rubio. El beso fue suave y corto, sin embargo hizo latir fuertemente el corazón de Roxas.

-No creas que soy tonto- murmuro Sora mientras se separaba del rubio- Tal vez un poco distraído, pero solo eso.

-Entonces…sabes lo de…

-¿Tus sentimientos? Sip, y no me molestan para nada- el castaño se sonrojo levemente- Es mas, me pareces bastante atractivo...lo que quiero decir…es…em…tu también me gustas.

Roxas sonrió con ganas mientras tomaba el mentón de Sora y le plantaba un beso en los labios que el castaño correspondió tomándolo de los hombros.

-¡Oigan, ya va amanecer!- el grito de Naminé los interrumpió.

-Entonces… ¿Regresaras a tu casa?- preguntó Roxas mientras lo soltaba.

-¡Bromeas! No me gusta estar solo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa Strife.

-¿Aun dormiremos juntos?- pregunto el castaño. A lo cual Roxas se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú quieres.

Sora sonrió sonrojándose levemente, tímidamente tomo la mano del rubio y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. Roxas miro a su pareja (ahora si lo eran) regalándole una pequeña sonrisa y apretó su mano.

Es así como termina la historia de estos dos, de como una criatura (peligrosa para los demás) unió a estos dos, dándoles una gran lección.

 _…Epilogo…_

El desastre de su casa era por parte de su hermano. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba? Cloud le dijo que tal vez estaba en su casa con su hermano, ya que ellos eran muy buenos amigos. Pero ella sabía que esos dos se miraban como algo más que amigos. Bueno, decidió ir con Cloud a su casa, para ver si ahí estaba su hermano y tal vez para cenar con ellos ya que no habían comido desde que salieron de Destiny Islands. Que grande sorpresa se iban a llevar cuando, al abrir la puerta la sala estaba llena de gatos, perros, hasta un periquito.

Ahora su novio estaba parado, tratando de controlarse para no matar al par de rubios que eran sus hermanos.

-Roxas, ¿Qué es esto?- Cloud tenía un tic en el ojo derecho.

-¡Puedo explicarlo!- Roxas tenía en la cabeza un hámster.

-¿Nos podemos quedar con todos Cloud?- dijo Naminé mientras un perro le lamia la mejilla.

Aerith tenía ese leve presentimiento de saber quién era el responsable de esto. La misma persona a la cual estaba buscando…pero…vamos, Sora era un buen chico, algo despistado, explosivo, extrovertido y poco discreto, él no haría eso… ¿Verdad?

-Cloud, tranquilo, tal vez ellos solo querían…

-¡Roxas, aquí traje más…todos serán nuestros hijos!- Un castaño entro empujando a los más grandes para ir con Roxas y mostrarle una caja con tres gatitos.

Ahí iba su esperanza de que no fuera Sora.

-Oh, Sora- Aerith murmuro avergonzada. Sin embargo pudo notar como su hermano abrazaba cariñosamente al rubio y este lo miraba con una mezcla de cariño, y preocupación por lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez algo había pasado mientras estaba de viaje con Cloud.

-¡Hermana, ya llegaste!- sonrió el chico alegremente- Oh Cloud, no te preocupes limpiaremos todo, hasta tu cuarto, ya que uno de los perros estaba enfermo y…

-Roxas… ¡Sora!- todos pudieron notar una pequeña aura oscura que rodeaba al rubio.

Bueno con Sora… ¿Quién dijo que estar con él sería fácil?

Mientras tanto.

Yuffie salió a su jardín para encontrar a un Leon tirado en el pasto.

-¡Leon!- ella se acercó rápidamente- Oye ¡tonto! ¡Levántate! Tu cuerpo esta sobre mis flores favoritas- la chica comenzó a patearlo en las costillas- Le diré a Rinoa que bebiste otra vez con Cid.

-¡Ya cállate Yuffie!

-Oh, valla, que humor.

La chica inflo sus mejillas y volvió a meterse a la casa. Así se desharía de ella, seria vergonzoso que todos se enteraran de que fue derrotado por un heartless, peor aún por un bebé heartless.

 _FIN_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo perdón por la tardanza pero me fui a casa de mi abuelo, entonces no tenía tiempo ni de escribir pero ya volví, espero que les guste esta última parte.**

 **Me gusto escribir de esta pareja, tal vez después suba otro fic sin basarme en nada, que sea 100% mi idea jejejeje.**

S. Hisaki Raiden: **Jajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado. Me agrada Axel por eso lo puse en este fic. Ya leí tu fan fic, no sé si comente, pero bueno me gusta mucho n.n, así que por favor síguelo que tienes a una lectora segura ;). Gracias por tus reviews, me animaron mucho para terminar esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a los seguidores y favoritos.**

 **Y bueno, nos leemos en otra historia.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Y por ahora…**

 **Sayonara n.n)7**


End file.
